Manaiakalani
by GusCGC
Summary: AU. In the beginning, there was a tragedy that made the Gods fall apart from mortals. When the hero Maui came through, their hopes returned but now, they might need a bigger sacrifice so that light can come back to this world. Inspired in the myth of Eros and Psyche along with the traditional Polynesian stories. Reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Ok, so this is not a sequel but an AU. I'm not going to say much except that this is a tribute to the book "Rojo y Oro" (Red and Gold) by Iria G Parente and Selene M Pascual. A wonderful story that draws inspiration from the myth of Eros and Psyche so after doing some thinking and lots of research, I'm ready to take this story on. Mentions are necessary like the story of "Only a Voice" by HolyMaiden24 and other fics that deserve one big cheer. Let's go!

* * *

 **1\. Fetuuina**

Legend tells of the mighty gods and the war between Heaven and Earth, the fathers of all creatures and above them all, the mighty Tangaroa. Son of Rangi, the Sky God, and Papa, the Earth Mother, he became Lord of the Oceans and of its creatures. Men respected his every wish and so, for many years, he stood powerful until tragedy arrived to his ears. One of his descendants, Makeatutara, keeper of the underworld, was in love with Queen Taranga of the Great Island and knew that she already had four children by her side so perhaps there was no harm in having a fifth one with her. And so it was that Make made up his mind, seduced the woman and left her pregnant without her husband's knowledge. But luck was not with these lovers and when the baby was born, he was premature and looked more like an animal than a man. Horrified by this, Taranga wrapped the boy in sea weeds and tossed him into the ocean without second thoughts. She thought she had gotten rid of the child but the waves washed him to the island of the Ocean God and Maui's ancestor, the Star God Rehua, Rangi and the other gods who took pity of the boy and decided to raise him like their own son. They breathed life back into the child, named him Maui and taught him everything they knew about the world and men. The little boy was now officially a demigod and when he came to age, Tangaroa gave him a magic hook. That was the very start of the adventures of Maui and it didn't take long before he went in search for his real parents. Make was in the underworld, so he was out of reach, but the Queen was easy to find.

He thought that it would be easy to surprise her and that Taranga would be pleased to see her son. And indeed she was and quite happy to know that the youngest of her sons was a demigod and a powerful one. She dreamed of recovering her lover and perhaps, becoming immortal. But as the boy grew and his mischievous doings become islands fished out of the water and other deeds that gave Maui the title of Hero and Demigod of Mischief, Taranga realized that her son would never grant her the gift of the gods. She would eventually grow old and die while he remained young and strong. Taranga couldn't take it. And when she heard that Maui had felt in love with the beautiful goddess Hina, it was the last straw. The Queen decided that if her youngest and ugliest son was going to let her go down, then she wouldn't sink alone. And so, she went to see the only creature cunning and cruel enough to do the job and thought of a way to put Maui out of the protection of the gods.

These acts would eventually lead the world into darkness, one which has lived on to this very day. Taranga was not an evil person but she let jealousy bloom in her soul, she came to hate a child she had not raise.

We see her now as a wicked woman but she did love once just like her son. Perhaps they were born to drown to rise again.

* * *

In the myth, Taranga is a Queen not a goddess. She loved her son but I can imagine that seeing him remain young and powerful would end up getting someone bitter.

I have taken a few liberties with the legends but I admit they are pretty interesting. And yes, I do picture Tala telling this story to a young Moana.

Small intro before going into the fire.

We will move on shortly!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: First of all, thank you so much for your attention, guys. I'll soon finish La Matafaga and go on with my GF stories. Come to think of it, am I only one who thought of Gravity Falls when the strange bats of Lalotai appeared in the movie? It's just a thought but it is an interesting one. Anyway, let's move on!

I'm moving fast with this first part so I don't have to put the first half of the movie here. Avanti!

* * *

 **2.** **Nafanua**

For many years, the good people of the islands had lived in peace with the ocean and the gods but they knew a danger was closing in. Darkness was spreading from the heart of the sea and into their homes, destroying their crops, making their children go ill and killing the fish. The terms became so desperate that even the gods began to consider that there had to be a way to stop such chaos. Pulotu, the god of the underworld, who had been watching the whole thing, then had an idea but he knew that the other deities wouldn't like it. Well, their loss. Someone had to do something. And so, Pulotu looked over the islands until he saw something interesting.

The mortals no longer sail because they were too afraid to do so but there was at least one who could change that. A little girl named Moana, daughter of the Chief of Motonui and future leader, so filled with light and love for the ocean that there was no other candidate better than her. Pulotu could tell she did not like her role and was dying to cross the oceans. The god smiled. Moana was just like his daughter, Nafanua, the warrior princess. This thought helped him made up his mind. It had to be her. All he had to do now was wait because that young voyager had already gotten the sympathy of the ocean, all there was left was for her to be the right age to put things right.

Sixteen years flew away. The little girl became a young woman, who loved the sea even more than before, and who was ready to take on any challenge. Tui, her father, was seeing forward to the day she would take up his mantle but Pulotu had other plans in mind as the darkness was already reaching Motunui. He could no longer wait and so, he headed for the village on the same day Moana decided to try and sail pass the reef.

"He doesn't understand it, Pua. If we don't sail into the sea, we will never be able to feed our people" she was speaking to the pig that was with her aboard a small drua, a traditional canoe. "I wish he would listen. I wish there was a way to get our great adventure" Moana sighed. The waves were rocking her boat towards the exit but Pulotu wasn't intending for her to leave so soon, so he snapped his fingers and the ocean washed the poor girl back to shore where her grandma Tala was waiting. The old woman had seen the deity and knew at once that he was up to something but said nothing. Pulotu smiled. _I am just granting her wish of adventure._

The chief's daughter knew at once that if the Underworld God was carrying any plan, it would involve some sacrifice. Tala didn't want to think of the possibility of her granddaughter being the ransom but the gods couldn't ignore them for much longer. That night, Tala revealed to Moana the truth of their ancestors. Behind the large waterfall, a whole stock of ships of the voyagers and there, Moana learned that her family were once travelers across the ocean. She was so happy that when she came out screaming from the cave, she was surprised to see her grandmother looking sad.

"Why did we stop?"

"Maui" Tala replied and Moana froze.

"Maui? But, I thought he was a hero. You used to tell me stories of his deeds. How he gave us everything" the girl recoiled. Maui was her inspiration, her childhood hero.

"Yes, he is but he stole the Heart from the Mother Island and darkness fell. Legend tells that a fire demon swallowed him whole. Monsters lurked and boats stopped coming back. To protect our people, the ancient chiefs forbid voyaging. And now we have forgotten who we are. And the darkness has continued to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island" the old woman pointed at the dark brushes in the water. "We don't know why he would dare do something that would anger the gods so much but he did. Since he was struck from the sky that fateful day, no one has seen him"

"…" Moana went quiet.

"Someone's got to find him and the Heart. You are a friend to the Ocean, child. Let it carry you to where he is"

"And what will I do when I see him?"

"Ask him. Ask Maui. He has been too lonely. If you ask him, he'll answer. He might be gone but he will answer your call"

"…" the girl walked to the _fale tele_ , where all the villagers had gathered to talk with Tui. She was expecting them to be demanding answers, help but instead of that, there was silence. Moana didn't understand. She walked inside and went breathless when she saw a stranger standing in the middle of the room. His skin was darker than the night and his tattoo were in white. He kept his torso covered with an elaborated cloth as well as his face but the villagers seemed to know who it was. "Father, I…"

"Ah, perfect timing, my dear" the foreigner smiled. "We were just talking about you"

"About me?" the girl went pale.

"Moana, please come here" Tui motioned her to sit with him.

"What is this about, Father? What's going on?"

"Hush"

"As I was saying before you walked in, precious, your beloved island is dying and soon its habitants will follow. I can't avoid the fact that it is my duty to not interfere with this but who wants a massacre? Not me. I'm a busy person. I have no time for such work but I see a fair solution, chief" from his words, Moana was soon horrified to notice that that was Pulotu "Elo" and he was bargaining for their survival. He was quite fast talking but the girl noticed that his words were actually settling in the minds of the villagers. Tui would never contradict a god and much less if it was to save their people. But what was he up to? "You give me your daughter, your brave Moana, and she will be spared from this horrible tragedy and she will do as payment. Your island lives and this lovely bird stays with me for the rest of eternity"

"Tui, please, no" begged Shina, Moana's mother.

"Father…"

"You don't have much of a choice, really. You can either give her to me now or tomorrow morning. Yes, sun up or down tomorrow is good. Or watch all the ones you love die. Your choice. Not mine" Pulotu smiled and Moana saw a glint of a shark eye under the cloth.

"I need to think it through"

"I would think it fast if I were you. If you agree, put her in the beach dressed like a bride and we're good. Disagree and I don't answer for the consequences" sharp teeth shone in Pulotu's face. "I have a lovely wedding in mind, Tui"

"Very well. I'll soon let you know" the chief nodded.

"Would you stay until then?" asked Shina.

"Oh, no. Love to, Babe. But unlike the gods lounging about up there, I regretfully have a full-time job. So, can't. Love to, but can't. Anyway, if you agree, make sure she looks gorgeous. We don't want to disappoint the groom, do we?"

"…" Moana let her mother held her.

"And who would that be?"

"For now, I'll just say and quoting his mother, 'the most hideous and monstrous child on earth'. So don't look at me, she said it, not me" he smiled again. "Call me when you are ready to join us, sweetie. We're dying to see you around. Stay here and you'll soon know how bad I can be. So, there you are. I said my piece. Toodles!" Pulotu became a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

"You are not considering his offer, are you?" Shina looked at her husband.

"We have little choice. If we don't, we will all die. I don't want to give Moana away but what other way do we have?" Tui groaned. "I hate to do this but I can't risk my people" his wife wanted to argue but he was right.

"…" Moana frowned with all her might, pushed her mother away and ran outside until all her strength left her and she had to lean on a tree. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening" the girl cried until she spotted something on the ground. Tala's walking stick! Something had happened to her! Moana ran to their home fale and was taken aback by what was before her. The elder woman lied on the ground, weak, frail and old. She was… She couldn't, could she? She… "Granma"

"Don't look so scared, little minnow. I'll be soon with your grandfather and I'll be fine. He, a shark, and me, a manta! We will do great" Tala tried to smile but the pain was too much.

"You can't just leave us"

"Everything comes to an end, Moana. Even people"

"He did this, right? Pulotu. For not taking his offer"

"Moana…"

"I can't let him have it his way. I can't lose you"

"He's just trying you, child" whispered Tala.

"And if I don't do what he says, everyone will go too. Mom, Dad…" she was about to cry.

"You must go"

"I can't. I'm scared"

"Ask Maui. Don't let Elo scared you. You are a friend of the ocean. He will protect you. I'll be there with you. Always" her voice was barely a whisper and Moana knew that there was little she could do. She got up and went to see her parents. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks but her decision was taken.

"I'll do it" Moana breathed in.

"Moana, no!" her mother pleaded.

"Tala is dying. If I don't do it, you will all follow. I must do it" the light in her eyes impressed the chief and he nodded.

"You are our daughter, never forget that. Whatever awaits you in Elo's realm, you will overcome it" Tui smiled.

"I love you" they hugged.

When the sun came up, it found Moana standing at the edge of the water. She was dressed in the most beautiful clothes in the island and ready to be taken away. Her parents watched from behind the trees as a strange canoe appeared and its only navigator helped the girl to get on. In just seconds, Moana was gone and a whole island was now safe thanks to the sacrifice of one brave young woman.

* * *

I heard the song "Unstoppable" and came up with some ideas, re-read the myth of Eros and Psyche and again, lots and lots of research. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Left you on the embers, didn't I? So naughty of me. Anyway, I've doing some research and find some interesting ideas. Since Te Ka will have a different role in this story, I have turned to Sensei Miyazaki for some backup and I found something wonderful for this fic. You'll see. Let's get to it.

* * *

 **3\. Afio Mai**

Moana couldn't tell where the canoe was heading as it sailed across the fog. The man crossed little words with her and moved around just to make sure that they were in the right way. It was hard to tell if they were going south, east, west or north. Not even sunlight was a clue. Moana curled even more. She knew the reasons why she had decided to do all this but that didn't keep her from being afraid. Everyone she knew counted on her but she didn't know who was destined to be her groom. Elo had said it was a monster, right? Was she destined to some gruesome demon of the underworld?

Before Moana could tell, the moon was shining over them and the canoe began to go slower. She was sure that it was still daylight when she left home. Dawn, actually. When did it get so dark? The man said nothing and tied his canoe to a post that was carved as a horrifying tiki. Moana gulped before seeing in the moonlight a giant human figure sitting on the beach, not far from them. It was as big as a mountain but his skin was dark like volcanic rocks. It seemed lifeless and pitiful with its bones protruding through the melted skin but there was something terrible about it. Why did Elo had such terrible creature in his land? Moana could say nothing as her companion led her through the wooden arches towards the main building. Once there, the man pointed at something and left. The girl walked inside and looked around. Nobody came to greet her. She sighed in fear. A small chirp caught her attention.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hellooo?" she walked around the place. It was too dark to know what was around her. A soft sound brushed behind the many polas.

"That's her, I'm telling ya. Right on time" a happy voice whispered.

"Shut up, Fiafia. You'll scare her away" a tiny but strong one answered.

"Be quiet, you two" a cold one hushed them both. Seconds later, one of the polas moved and Moana saw a sleeping place that could easily fit a goddess. The girl looked around but she was still alone. She lied down on the bed and cried for a long while until she felt asleep due to exhaustion. "There you go"

"Oh, c'mon. Ain't you gonna tuck her in, Matuia? She must be freezing" the strange characters surrounded Moana.

"Do I look like her mother?" the solemn one growled.

"No but since she's staying with us…" the joyful said and was silent again.

"I'll do it!" the tiny one pulled the sheets and covered her. "Taraaaaa!"

"Nice show, Toa. It's best if she doesn't know of us for now. She needs to know the place" Matuia established.

"For real? The poor thing is going to be all alone in this place and you know that M…" Fiafia insisted.

"He doesn't need to come down here just because we can't handle this. He's still asleep and that should do" the stern character made that clear.

"If you say so…" Little by little, the happy figure was left alone with Moana until he heard some chirp. "Hey, Fatu! Do you like our new guest?" Fiafia smiled. A small fantail bird was perched in a corner of the room and he seemed curious about their latest acquaintance. "Elo said she was… well, that. M will be so happy when he hears" he smiled before heading out to put the pola back in place.

"…" the fantail said nothing and flew to the girl, landing next to her. It seemed to like her. Fatu folded his wings and felt asleep next to her. The island felt silent. The moon shone over the large mountain on the island and over the giants that slept on the sand. One of them still shone red and pulsed like a ragging volcano but it was still asleep. Its hands pressed against its chest as if were holding something precious. Matuia watched from a close branch, knowing that this task had been bestowed on him. The giant's heart thumped like a wave crashing against the rocks but even such sound couldn't silent a more quiet beating inside the closed hands.

"I won't fail you" stated Matuia before taking it to the skies.

* * *

Small introduction to our main stage and the characters that will surround Moana in this story. THe wonderful music of Leo Rojas helped a lot.

The names are a clue for you to guess. The fantail was Maui's favorite bird according to the myths and the giants are inspired in the Giant God Warriors of the movie-comic Nausicaa. Can you guess what are they hiding?

More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Just came back from watching the Beauty and the Beast. I'm a big fan of the original and I have enjoyed this one, although I don't like how they toned Le Fou. I don't care if he's gay or whatever, that means little to me, the problem is he's too mellow, too soft in this version. The rascal I loved is Gaston's right hand, hunting dog, parasite and makes a living out of keeping his master's spirits up. He was an idiot, true, but there was something naughty and sweet there that I miss. Well, anyway, I did enjoy the movie and that's it. I loved Celine's song and the opening scene. Let's move on and thank you so much for the reviews!

Lyrics belong to Celine Dion.

* * *

 **4\. Le Miti**

Moana could swear that she was lying on her bed when the air began to fill itself with a delightful music. It was just like at home. All sitting around the fire, telling stories and dancing till late. She smiled. Those evenings on her father's knees, watching her mother probing how graceful she was and smiling. Moana could stay in those memories forever but her curiosity got the upper hand and the young woman followed the strange music till she found herself watching the fale tele, the great meeting place, embed in a great party. They all seemed so happy. The girl suddenly felt a little afraid, overcame by all that joy and stood back, unsure if it was a good idea to step in when she noticed someone standing behind her. A man that was clearly the great matai, the leader and chief, and who was beaming towards her.

"Hina, child" he spoke and Moana was clueless. Was he talking to her? "Are you ready for your debut?" yes, he was talking to her. "I don't want you to feel pressured" the man motioned her to turn around. "I want them all to be proud of you" he gently embraced her and lovingly rocked her in his arms. Moana somehow knew then who this man was.

"You'll be proud of me, Father"

"I'm already proud" the chief helped her turn and they shared a hongi, one forehead gently touching the other. "Rangi says that he has a big surprise for tonight but I'm sure that you will be the one to surprise him"

"What do you think he has brought?"

"I don't know, child, but knowing him, it must be something he has been keeping from us gods" he giggled and they looked at the crowd. "Go out there and take their breath away. Go" the matai smiled and watched as his people went quiet and watched in awe as the young woman danced like a flame. Moana felt happy, like back in her village, when something captured her attention.

" _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto_

 _Never easy, but we try_

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_

 _Somehow, our time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years and gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_ "

There was a young boy, about her age, watching her from the shadows of the night outside. He was a bulky, taller than most of the youngsters in Motonui, but his brown eyes shone with a shy smile. He was wearing a lava-lava made out of leaves and he seemed to be afraid of stepping into the fale tele. Even so, a light had appeared in his face when he saw her dancing. She seemed to be the only reason why the boy hadn't run away from that place. Something passed them. They were both scared and yet happy to have find each other. When their eyes met, he gave out a little smile and so did she. For a few minutes that seemed eternal, their world was empty of the others. It was just him and her alone.

"There you are, my boy! Where have you been hiding?" said an older man appearing beside the youngster. The moment was broken between the pair and the teenager could only withdraw away. "I feared you have run away. Chief! He's here!" he motioned and the matai joined in. "Told you he would appear! Tanga, this is my son"

"Only you could have concealed such fine young man, Rangi. Maui, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir"

"You are a good boy. This is a party in your honor, after all, but I hope you don't still the spotlight of my daughter"

"No, sir"

"Good lad" Tanga went back to the celebration and Rangi was finally able to push his son into the fale where Maui almost tripped unto Moana.

"Oh, oh, sorry. Sorry! So sorry! Here, let me help you" the young man helped her up and they looked at each other. They both smiled and Maui rubbed his nape without knowing what to do next.

" _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_

 _Maybe some memories not so sweet_

 _But we have to know some bad times_

 _Or our lives are incomplete_

 _Then when the shadows overtake us_

 _Just when we feel all hope is gone_

 _We'll hear our song and know once more_

 _Our love lives on_ "

"You are a great dancer" he muttered and she giggled.

"Thank you"

"I wish I could dance like that but I'm way too big and clumsy. My brothers keep making fun of me"

"That's not true. A little practice could do the trick"

"I wish"

"If anyone calls you clumsy, tell him that you had personal classes with the best dancer in the village"

"I will" they both smiled. "Say, hu… When our parents ain't looking, would you like to walk by the sea with me? I hate crowded places"

"We're two. You read my mind" Moana whispered and he smiled. The youngster spent the rest of the celebration getting to know Tanga's family and the rest of the guests before sneaking past the bushes with his new friend. They walked beside the ocean, played with the waves, splashed each other and finally rested on the sand to watch the stars. "This is the best evening I ever had" they shared a glance.

"Me too. Father is great but after spending so much time with my mother, I had almost forgotten what it was to be here. I have four brothers and they are great but they'll be soon chiefs of their own tribes and I´ll be alone again"

"That's horrible"

"I know but I'm not worried" his voice suddenly became proud, a little sly.

"Why not?" she giggled.

"Cuz I swore that I'm going to be up there, with all those stars so nobody forgets about me" he motioned with his large hand.

"And how will you do that?"

"Hu! Wait until I get my big gift from Father. He has told me that once I come to age, he has something very special just for me. Then I'll show everyone how great I really am. You'll be amazed!"

"Ok, then I'll wait for that big moment but you have to promise me that you will show it to me as soon as you get it. Deal?"

"Deal" they shook hands.

" _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How does our happiness endure?_

 _Through the darkest of our troubles_

 _Love is beauty, love is pure_

 _Love pays no mind to desolation_

 _It flows like a river through the soul_

 _Protects, persists, and perseveres_

 _And makes us whole_ "

"Just one thing though" Maui said after a few seconds.

"What?"

"If I show you my gift, will you be my friend?"

"Aren't we already friends?" Moana whispered as they shared a hongi and smiled. They were so close from each other that they could kiss but before that could happen; Moana felt a sun ray in her day. A new day was breaking and the entire scene before her, vanished into the night.

" _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _How does a moment last forever:_

 _When our song lives on_ "

* * *

So happy to be back with this story.

Who were these characters and what happened to the two friends?

Will Moana find out?

More soon!


End file.
